I Remember You
by Shikyou Daemon
Summary: It didn't have to happen.. But it did. [ZexionDemyx]


I own nothing!

... But I did think up this pairing. So, nyah! This is Zexion/Demyx.

Minor spoilers.. But most of you probably already spoiled this for yerselves.

* * *

It was raining the night he confronted him. A total downpour.. Miserable... Exactly how he felt.

He had received the news shortly after it had happened... No, it didn't happen. Couldn't happen. It was all just some sick joke. Yes. A joke. He wasn't dead. He wasn't gone.. It was all just some sick joke Axel cooked up to scare him...

Had to be... Had to be...

The dull thud of his footsteps echoed around the cold, white hallways of Castle Oblivion... And what little hope he had of his lover being alive diminished as soon as he passed the room that could really only be occupied by him. Totally void, only furnished with a small bed big enough for himself and a night stand with a book on it.

"Sooo... You must have heard, huh?" His voice.. The one who had done this.. Couldn't look.. Couldn't look at the red-head. Couldn't see the satisfaction in his eyes as he saw the pain in his own."Aren't gonna answer me, huh?"

"...It's your fault.." His voice came out in a whisper, gloved hands clenching at his sides as he gazed at the bed, almost wishing that the void of this castle would just suck him up and send him to where ever Nobodies went when they died."...Why... Why did you do it?"

"It's simple really, Demyx." How could he be so fucking calm? He just /killed/ someone!"He was of no further use to us... And you know that Xemnas would have just killed him for betraying the Organization, right? Think of it as a... mercy killing."

"...You're heartless, Axel." Nobodies lacked a heart... Right? Then why was his aching so?"If somebody had killed Roxas, what would you have done?"

"I'd have hunted them down and killed them... Why, do you think you can take me on, Blondie? If you do, you're sorely mistaken."

Demyx had whipped around now, aqua eyes blazing with the rage he had been feeling since he had heard the news."I hate you... I-I'll kill you!" He screamed, his Sitar appearing in his hand as he lunged forward, forgetting his powers. Forgetting common sense... No, now he was only focused on one thing.

But a barrier of fire blocked him, and he smashed into it, falling back screaming in agony.

Shaking his head, the red-head stepped to the side, revealing the small blonde girl, dressed in white, who held the power to modify peoples memories."Sorry, Demyx. If you had just given me a minute, you wouldn't have had to go through with that... Oh well. Namine, do your stuff."

...And then it all went black.

* * *

"So... All I have to do is to get this... Olympus stone? Is that really it?" Demyx asked, pulling the hood of his cloak up and looking at the red-headed male."I don't know, Axel. Seems kinda..."

"Pointless? I know, I know. But that's not all. If you see Sora, then ..." The pyro Nobody handed the blonde a piece of paper, smirking."Make sure to read this.. And don't forget your orders this time."

A salute."Yes, sir!" And with that, he was off.

Shaking his head, Axel turned around."Sorry, Demyx. But orders are orders..." But of course, he isn't. He's never sorry... Only using Demyx to get him back...

* * *

"So... Who is this?"

Back from his mission in the underworld, Demyx had proceeded to poke around the books in the library of Deep Dive. Blue eyes scanning over the page that depicted a lilac haired male, a frown crossing his features as a feeling of... Sadness came to his attention."...He makes me sad..."

"Why?" Saix asked, looking boredly over at the blonde boy who had insisted upon taking a seat in the middle of the library and reading up on the now dead Organization members.

"His eyes." Replied the blonde."..Hey, how come I don't know this guy?"

"...I'm not sure. Maybe you just forgot." The Berserker said, chuckling softly.

"How could I forget somebody?" The boy asked, obviously confused.

"...It's you, Demyx."

"Point taken.." And yet he couldn't place his finger on the reason this man looked so familiar.

* * *

He was seriously gonna die. He recognized the look in Xemnas' eyes when he gave the order. The order to get Roxas to awaken, to head him off before he reached where his friends were fighting...

He was going to die.

And he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Sighing, he slammed his fingers deep into the pockets of his robes, blonde hair blowing back in the harsh winds that blasted through the old part of Hollow Bastion.

"...What happens to Nobodies after they die?" He mumbled, aqua eyes switching their gaze from the stone floor to the setting sun."Do we disappear into darkness, or can we finally find the light?"

"It's impossible to know... Impossible to know unless you die and find out yourself..." Came a voice from behind him. For one brief, shining moment, he imagined another voice saying it. Another soft, emotionless voice which he had grown to love...

Turning around, he couldn't help but feel his hopes come crashing down as he saw none-other than Xemnas sitting there on the ledge closest to him."...Yeah..." He mumbled, tone a lot duller than it had been when he had been speaking to himself.

"Do not fail me, Demyx." Heh, he was expecting him to fail. Why did he bother to keep up the act?

"Yes, Superior."

"Good boy." And with that, the orange eyed male was gone.

* * *

"Is that all you've got!" He panted, standing up, a smirk on his features as he clutched his weapon... The world was darkening, it was getting harder to draw breath... He really... Didn't want to end it like this... He just wanted his heart back...

And suddenly, the comfort his sitar brought was gone. His eyes widened, his gaze turned to his now empty hand."W-wha? –no!" And he dropped down, aqua gaze widening when he saw a figure rushing towards him. Lilac hair... A normally expressionless face twisted in horror as he saw the boy's being fading away.

"Z-zexy... I-I remember you..."

And then the boy faded away into nothingness, just as the other reached him...


End file.
